Raven's true colours
by xXDarkWolfOfTheCitadelXx
Summary: Raven is changing. She is becoming more violent and irritable as of late, and her demon side is beginning to come out more and more often. Her teammates are starting to question which side Raven is really on as they slowly piece her past together and as more and more people are turning up dead it's a race against the clock. Rated T. Bad summary and it's my first story so be nice!


**Disclaimer: Teen Titans isn't mine.**

* * *

Ryan McKenna was a man in his mid to late forties; he was fairly well paid and enjoyed his job. He had everything he could ever want and more. He was walking home from work when he heard a scuttling noise behind him, causing him to stop and look over his shoulder. Seeing nothing, he shrugged and continued on. He heard it again, closer this time, so he stopped and turned, paranoia beginning to set in as he scanned the empty street for the source of the scuttling; again, seeing nothing, he turned and continued on his way. A few minutes later, he heard it _again_, by this point he was beginning to get worried, as his paranoia worked its way deeper into his mind, so he walked a bit faster.

The scuttling noise continued to get closer and louder, and by this point Ryan was practically sprinting to get away from the thing following him. As he ran thoughts of what the creature behind him would do to him spiralled within his head, each one more gruesome then the last, when he saw a dead end ahead of him, he stopped and turned to face the thing following him.

A mouse scurried across the road, and he let out a nervous chuckle, embarrassed about how scared he had been. Then, just as he was beginning to relax, an inhuman howl echoed from behind him. He stopped laughing immediately; slowly turning to see what had made that horrific sound.

Then he saw it, the beast, the monster, the _thing_ with glowing yellow eyes and cadaverous skin; its hair was of the deepest ebony that seemed to absorb what little light there was on that bleak and rainy November night. Its black claws glinted in the pale light from the full moon above them and its face was indistinguishable behind the veil of hair with only its eyes showing through in the dim half-light. It also had a barbed tail that protruded from the gap between its shirt and its trousers and twin horns that sprouted from its head. But what had scared him the most was the very audible growl that reverberated within its chest and chilled him to the bone. He looked at the creature with fear in his eyes and on his face. His mouth grew dry and his breath hitched.

The creature took a step forward.

He stumbled backward, finally getting his feet under him as he turned and ran. Ran as fast as his legs would take him.

But the creature was faster. It leaped over his head and landed on the street before him, he made a sudden left down a narrow alley way, his breath billowing out before him, obscuring his vision; adrenaline coursing through every inch of his body. When he was sure that the thing was no longer behind him he breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned against the wall and tried to get his breath back.

He'd made it. He was safe; the main road was just ahead. Never before had he been so happy to see the bustling streets filled with traffic, whatever the time or weather. Just as he was about to move towards the road, something slammed into his side sending him into the alley wall. He looked. It was back. He let out a ragged breath as it stepped forward and tore out his throat.

He staggered backward until his back hit the wall, which he then slid down. He gaped up at the figure as his vision dimmed and his lungs tried to draw in breath that just whistled out through the gap made by his missing windpipe. His eyes closed and all was silent.

* * *

_Soon, soon she would be free from this infernal prison and she would have her revenge on the ones who sought to keep her there. And when she found the one who bound her there in the first place she would take extra special care with him..._

* * *

**Thanks for reading so far and remember to review! This is my first story so please be nice to me.**

**And the Titans will be involved next chapter so please don't kill me yet, also I'm sorry it's so short.**

**Peace out**

**PS sorry for not updating sooner and the next chapter _will_ be here soon just bare with me**


End file.
